


Los Angeles Hug Department

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911CrackWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, Humor, This year needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Instead of fighting fires, the 118 answer emergency calls from those in desperate need of a hug.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Los Angeles Hug Department

**Author's Note:**

> If you will, imagine this read as if it were an old-style Disney animal documentary.
> 
> Presented as part of [911CrackWeek2020](https://911crackweek.tumblr.com/) for the final Free Day.
> 
> Edited to add: and, delightfully this fic has been blessed with some cover art by the very kind [Ro_Nordmann](https://ronordmann.tumblr.com/post/638374788017143808/los-angeles-hug-department-by/) (ΘεΘ) xx

Instead of fighting fires, the 118 answer emergency calls from those in desperate need of a hug.

Yes, it all begins with '9-1-1, what is your emergency?' and in the blink of an eye, the call goes out to the ever-ready team at the 118.

They jump into action, slide down the pole, donn whatever gear seems most appropriate based on what little information Dispatch can provide and climb into their trusty LAHD mini-van to brave the traffic.

Saving lives, one hug at a time.

What do they wear? Why, whatever gets the job done right. Yes, they certainly do have Firefighter gear available, that really helps for the traditionalists.

But there are also Cartoon Onesies in their gear lockers, for the young at heart.

Mech-droid cosplay for those too deeply enmeshed in the virtual to deal with the real world.

Rainbow flags and T-shirts that read 'Every month is a month when I'm PROUD of you'.

And… for the cats stuck up trees, they wear visors, vests and scratch-proof gloves.

What equipment do they employ? Comms, beanbags, blankets. A wide variety of chocolate supplies, greasy kebabs, teddy bears. Soft voices and pats to the back. And most importantly of all, the innate ability to pull away and take their leave at just the right moment.

For almost a hundred years now, lube and condoms have most surely not been part of the permissible equipment at LAHD. Despite persistent rumours to the contrary. Here we see Hug Technician Evan 'Buck' Buckley, who moved over from That Other Division only the year before last. With certain intractable cases, it can still require a quick shoulder-tap from colleagues Eddie or Bobby, just to remind him not to go down 'that' route and use his Special Skills.

'Buck' was an excellent student at the Academy, top of his class. He is a mine of information when it comes to many topics, but most especially hugs, and he will always have an encouraging fact to hand if a patient is reluctant to receive treatment.

> "Did you know, a hug stimulates your nervous system while decreasing feelings of loneliness, combating fear, increasing self-esteem, defusing tension, and showing appreciation?"

> "I read last week that hugs send signals to the part of the brain which is responsible for lowering your blood pressure."

> "Did you know, the majority of people lead with their right arm when going in for a hug?"

\---

Each member of the team is a highly-trained professional, and each of them has their specialism. Eddie here, for example, deals with the kids, especially tweens and teens.

Buck is great with the elderly, but he has a special soft spot for infants. He once dealt with a persistent case of colic in just one treatment. The team do steer him away from adults of the type who look like they might turn flirty, but these patients are surely not abandoned. Rather, Hug Technician 'Chim' is assigned these good folks, since he appreciates the ego-boost, and has a special understanding for the needs of those who feel permanently single.

Meanwhile Captain Nash, or Bobby as he prefers to be known, has a special understanding for the drunks, and the pregnant Mums. He knows all about cravings.

And 'Hen'? Henrietta Wilson, Hug Technician First Class? Well, Hen here can make someone feel better just by being in the same room as them. So when there are cases with multiple 'casualties' her special skills are invaluable.

So say Thank you, one and all! A heartfelt 'Thank You' to the 118.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595771/) 9-1-1 [crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901111/) fics by the author may be of interest.


End file.
